


Give Me Your Hand

by IneffableTrajectory



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableTrajectory/pseuds/IneffableTrajectory
Summary: "For the first time in actual, godforsaken years, he was in love and happy and that was all that mattered. And damned if it wasn't like stepping out of the longest, coldest, darkest winter and right into the first golden rays of sun in the garden of eden; where everything had been scary and lonely and dark, it was now suddenly bright and warm and so, so hopeful."
Relationships: Paul Coates & Alec Hardy, Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Give Me Your Hand

The sky had never been as blue as it was today. The birds had never sung so prettily, the flowers had never smelled as sweet and the grass had never been so green. Nowhere in Heaven, Hell or the Highlands had ever been so lovely and serene as this private little cottage they'd rented in the Middle of Nowhere, England.

Alec Hardy knew that was all utter bollocks, of course, but he didn't care.

For the first time in actual, godforsaken years, he was in love and happy and that was all that mattered. And damned if it wasn't like stepping out of the longest, coldest, darkest winter and right into the first golden rays of sun in the garden of eden; where everything had been scary and lonely and dark, it was now suddenly bright and warm and so, so hopeful. 

And the blonde haired, handsome, headstrong man laying on the picnic blanket to his left was the one and only reason for these new found and oh-so-welcome feelings. He'd never cared for the term "changed man" but then, he'd never been cared for by someone quite like Paul. 

When Alec ebbed, Paul flowed; when Paul was down, Alec was there to pick him up and carry him along until he was safe again. They bore each others leaden burdens, stood in the gap, one for the other, held the space and made sure the other had a safe place to grieve and grow, to yell and scream and cry and heal. And as much as those things frightened both of them at the start, that bare naked act of being *known*, he found that once he'd let go, Paul followed with abandon and oh, the heights they'd climbed to from those pitch-black depths. 

He used to roll his eyes whenever someone would get soppy and talk about "soul ties", because what did that even mean, truly. But now? Now he knew. My, my, my, child how he *knew now* what it was like to feel inextricably, inexorably woven, fibre against every aching fibre, to another human. Tit-for-tat, bone and sinew and soul. 

He let his head fall gently to the side as he registered that Paul had begun speaking, thereby breaking their contented silence; In fact, he had probably even just asked Alec a question given the way he was now looking lazily in his direction, seemingly waiting for a response. Alec grinned at him in reply and blinked sleepily. Paul returned the gesture with his own beatific smile and leaned over to reverently press a gentle kiss to the corner of Alec's mouth. 

"Where'd you go, love?", Paul asked with a look of concern as he rolled towards Alec and lifted a hand to card through his husband's soft, unruly hair. 'Just like him,' he thought to himself as he waited for Alec to answer. 'A bit of a mess of edges at first glance, but so soft underneath the shaggy, gruff exterior'. "Ach, was just thinking. About you, an' about us. How much I've changed for the better since our paths crossed a second time. Soppy things." he said as he rolled his eyes at his own sentimentality. Hiding his face behind his hands as he turned once more to face the sky, he let out a sigh. "'M sorry, were you sayin' somethin' a moment ago? I was a bit lost in my own head, wasnae list'nin' properly." Goodness, was his accent really that thick? Was he really that unguarded that he didn't even feel the need to "talk up" to try and match Paul's "proper" accent? (He was from Dorset and that was hardly posh, but compared to the wee Scottish village Alec haled from, he may as well be part of the royal family as far as accents went.) 'Get it together, mate...', he quietly scolded himself. 

"Yes," Paul replied, continuing to gently scratch Alec's scalp. "I was saying that we have this entire beach to ourselves and it would be a shame to spend another minute fully clothed and *not* making out like teenagers," he stated matter of factly, as though he'd just read off the forecast for the day, the only hint of mischief being the way his eyebrow arched and his eyes glimmered for a split second. Alec goggled at him for a moment, slack jawed and gaping, trying to piece together the implications of his husband's statement.

"Reverend Coats! (He was a Hardy now, too, having taken Alec's name when he took his heart and hand at the alter some months ago, but Alec still liked to tease him with his old title. And Reverend Hardy never sounded quite right to his ear.) "Are you suggesting that we should engage in public indecency?!?" Alec shrieked in mock indignation. "Yes, DI, I believe I am," Paul responded, pouring all the cheek he could muster into the few words he'd spoken.

And the simple tip of a well defined chin, the little smirk that played at the edges of the younger man's mouth, was all it took for Alec to abandon any sense of caution, shame or hesitancy he held within him. Propriety be damned, Alec was going to sow his seed where they lay and God them self could not stop him now.

With a growl that would best be described as animalistic, Alec rolled until he was on top of Paul, kissing and nipping at every bit of skin he could reach. They were both clad for swimming, in boardshorts and t-shirts and Paul made quick work of divesting them both of said shirts. He paused briefly and stroked the bulge that was growing more and apparent in Alec's shorts and nearly whispered as their eyes met "Are you sure you're ok with this? Here?" Alec replied in part by slowly, seductively rolling his hips against Paul's gentle hand, and then spoke, saying "Of course, darlin'. You said it yourself, this pond, this beach, it's all ours. And besides that, the trees should be plenty thick enough to cover anything anyone might accidentally happen upon. Are you ok with doin' this here?"

Paul smiled that 1,000 watt smile of his once more and nodded, slowly increasing the pressure along Alec's cock. Both of them groaned in unison, seemingly realizing all at once what they were really about to do. They continued like this for a few minutes, not wanting to end this new adventure any sooner than was necessary, but eventually Hardy broke free first. His lips were red and swollen and he positively ached with want for his husband. "Ehm, I don't, uh, I don't have any.." he stammered and blushed, and Paul graciously rescued him from his self imposed embarrassment. "It's alright love, I have some in my wallet, by the chairs. Go and get it for us?". Alec obeyed instantly and returned just as quikcly with two foil packs in hand, one a condom, the other, lube. 

He hoped, somehow, that this would never get old, this feeling of anticipation that left him giddy and nearly high with it. With trembling hands he passed both packets to his husband and sank to his knees to await further instruction. He had felt a little silly over their mostly unspoken arrangement at first, seeing as he was the older of the two of them, but something about Paul made Alec feel safe in a way that no one else ever had, so letting him guide their intimacy most times worked well for both of them. 

Paul took the packets from him and rose to his knees to meet him in another tender, unhurried kiss. He shuffled forward so that their bodies were now flush, bare chest to bare chest, and slotted his leg between Alec's. "Lie back down, darling," he growled against Alec's exposed collar bone. "Lie back and let me take care of you." The man complied without hesitation, shifting his weight and wrapping his arms around Paul's sun-warmed shoulders so that he lay nearly on top of him when Alec had settled them down on the blanket once more. 

"I can't wait to feel you fall apart around me. Have you ever watched yourself come, darling? You're so beautiful, so graceful. First, your eyes darken to almost black, your shoulders tighten, and then your chest, and then I know it won't be much longer by the way you arch your back and press into me. And then all of your tension, all of the waiting, all of the wanting seemingly floods out through your gorgeous cock, and the heat of it nearly overwhelms me every single time."

Hardy threw his head back and stifled a moan. "Feckin' hell, where'd you learn to talk like *that*, Vicar?" he questioned with a shy smile, color rising in his cheeks. Paul barked out a laugh and began trailing kisses across Alec's pale, freckled neck and shoulders, smiling at the blush that rose as he went. "Well. You're not the *only one* who's been a bit lost in their thoughts today," he said as continued his pathway of kisses down Alec's chest, pausing to tease at his nipple with his teeth. Pulling away suddenly, he ordered Alec to stand back up instead. "Up. I wanna see you first, before you come apart under me." And again, without so much as a second thought, Alec was once more standing in front of Paul. Paul was kneeling now, gently running his hands up and down Alec's slim calves. 

Alec's cock was just about eye level to Paul now, and the thought of coming across his husband's face nearly did him in then and there, even though he was still clad in his shorts and he wasn't even being touched. Paul seemed to catch the moment when the thought crossed Alec's mind, picking up immediately on the subtle shift in the air and the brief look on Hardy's face as he fought to regain control of himself. "Where'd you go, darling?" Paul asked, echoing his question from earlier. Because of their joint history with traumatic life events, they both had a habit of disassociating during intense or emotionally charged situations, so they had developed a system of checking in with eachother at random intervals. 

"Aye, was just thinkin' again," said Hardy as he shifted his weight back and forth, seemingly antsy at not knowing what was expected of him next. "What were you thinking of, darling?" Paul asked. "Oh, n-nothin'. Just....n-nothin'....". Alec stammered while doing his best to look anywhere but at Paul. "Oh? It doesn't seem like "nothing". No, it seems, actually, like you were thinking of something involving me, and maybe something you'd, I dunno, like to *do* to me?" Paul said, stretching up to place his hand under Alec's chin, guiding him to look him in the face. 

"Don't think I didn't notice. I saw the way your cock jumped, even through your shorts. Look at you, at the water's edge all day and somehow only your head is wet.." he rubbed his palm suddenly against the front of Alec's shorts where he'd been painfully hard for far too long now. Alec cried out and nearly collapsed to his knees as he got the friction he'd unknowly been craving, but the force of Paul's thumbs as they appeared in the wings of his bony hips made him stop short. They'd been so caught up in banter and touching and lazy kisses that he hadn't even realized how desperate he was until Paul had ordered him to stand again, and when he had, the heavy weight of his desire shifted from being supported by his stomach to straining painfully within the confines of his shorts. 

He could feel the velcro on his skin as he continued to shift back and forth. "Tell me what you were thinking of. Or else it'll be a long, long time before that lovely cock of yours will feel the warmth of the sun on it. And that's what you want, right? To know the way the warm breeze feels as it blows gently across your bare skin? To feel the tall grass brushing against your thighs and your bum as I stretch and fill you? Don't you want that, darling?" Paul asked sweetly and Alec couldn't help but roll his hips, humping and grinding against the air uselessly. "Yes, yes please, darlin', I want that," replied Hardy, sounding nearly on the verge of tears. "What else do you want, love? Tell me and we'll do it. Anything you want, we'll do it. Please?" encouraged Paul as Alec whined again, this time from a mix of embarrassment at standing in front of a kneeling Paul, shorts tented uncomfortably at his eye level, and from sheer, unmet desire. 

He could *feel* Pauls eyes glued to the spot he'd hoped would go unnoticed after his first mention of it a moment ago, but of course he'd never be so lucky. No, his husband, kneeling before him like some sort of inferior, had glued his eyes to the growing, glistening circle of precome that had worked it's way through and darkened the fabric of his sky blue shorts. He spoke quickly and quietly, embarrassed again at the thought of voicing his own needs out loud. He should be the one taking care of Paul, not the other way around, he thought. 

"I want...I w-want you to have me in the grass, off the blanket. I wanna move closer to the shore line, so we're further from the trees, out in the open. Where people could find us. And I w-want my legs over your shoulders while you pound into me a-a-and I-I w-wanna watch myself come while I'm folded over underneath you." It came out of him like the opening of a dam, and Paul could only stare in amazement at Hardy's openness with him. "What else, beloved. What were you thinking of, before?" 

Alec ducked his head and mumbled something. "What was that?" asked Paul. "I said," breathed Hardy, "I....I w-w-want to come on your face. I know, I know it's....that's....I shouldn't even want that, that's vile...'M sorry for even saying it..." By now Hardy was bright red and shame faced, again, looking everywhere but at Paul. "Hey, hey, look at me, yeah?" As always, ever obedient, Alec chanced a look at his husband. "Whoever told you that was vile, or disgusting, or weird, or that you shouldn't even think about wanting it was wrong, do you hear me? *Wrong*." Paul said emphatically, practically begging Alec to believe him. "Thank you for telling me the truth, darling, I know it was hard, but I appreciate you telling me what you need and want. You do such a good job meeting my needs, but you deserve to have yours met, too." Paul said, still begging Alec to believe him.

He reached out and slowly began untying Alec's shorts, smiling to himself as Alec keened and again, tried to gain friction from Paul's hand. "Such a needy thing, aren't you, pet? You're positively trembling and soaking through your clothes just at the *thought* of being touched. Is that what you want love? To be touched?" Paul asked, slipping back into the more dominant role he so often assumed. "Yes," Alec groaned as his knees trembled. 

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, please? *Sir*"

Paul slowly pulled his hands away from where he was working on the fastenings of Alec's shorts and the older man let out a whine of frustration. "Ach, wha' now?!?" Alec drawled, eyes begging Paul to just let them get on with it already. "Needy, needy thing you are....Take off your shorts, but *don't* touch yourself. " he said sternly. Alec hastened to comply and slipped free like some sort of horny Houdini, not even bothering with the strings or the velcro as he finally, *finally* felt his cock spring free. He was light headed from the relief it brought, but it was short lived as Paul grabbed him firmly by the bollocks, grounding him immediately.

"You beautiful, patient thing, you've been *so, so good for me* you know that?" Paul said, knowing Alec not-so-secretly loved being praised for a job well done. "Are you ready for your reward then, love?" He asked, grazing his fingernails down Alec's stomach, following the trail of hair from his navel to his groin and across his muscular thighs. "Yes, *please*," Alec cried out, half yell, half sob. "Ok, pet, spread your feet a bit for me, yeah?" Paul instructed as he ripped the lube open and spread a generous portion on two of his fingers. "There you are. So good for me, look how tight and ready you are" he said as he slid his index finger up Alec's inner thigh and back, probing gently along the ring of muscles that hid there. Alec stood with his feet apart and could feel himself clenching desperately around nothing until suddenly Paul's index finger breached him without warning. Alec bent his knees and rocked his hips as he placed his hands on Paul's shoulders for balance, not even caring about how he must look standing here, cock bobbing inches from his husband's face, fucking himself desperately on just one of his fingers. "More, love?" "YES!" Alec shouted again as he let himself get lost in the sensation. 

His pleading got him two more fingers and he was suddenly full and tight and the burning stretch of it nearly sent him over the edge. Paul could feel his husband trembling against his fingers as he slowly twisted and curled them, dancing them around the one spot Alec truly craved contact. And he knew it wouldn't be long now. He reached up to gently massage Alec's balls in the palm of his other hand and began began speaking as he did so: "I'd like to watch you come, if you're ready, darling. I'm not going to touch your cock, though, my hands are both busy. I want you to do it for me, can you do that? Don't stroke yourself though, just a loose fist is all, yeah? Good, you're so perfect, it's almost time, I promise." 

Alec trembled and bit his lip to keep from wailing as he took himself gently in hand and did as he was told. "You're so close, I can already almost taste you from here, darling. Come for me, love, just like you wanted. Let me taste you, please." Punctuating his last word with firm pressure to his husband's prostate, Alec screamed and bit down on Paul's neck as he curled inward on himself and came, seemingly over and over, across Paul's face and chest and stomach. His knees gave out as Paul slipped his fingers from inside him, and he immediately went to work sucking and and licking and kissing his spend from Paul's skin.


End file.
